


Plegaria de una madre

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Recuerdos de Bąda, lágrimas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Hay recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para un ClassicaLoid, y Bąda eleva sus plegarias por el dolor que su propio recuerdo le causa. Sólo Bach puede entenderla y consolarla en esos momentos tan difíciles.∆Este fic participa de la actividad temática del grupo de Facebook “Lo que callamos los fanfickers”.∆





	Plegaria de una madre

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que este reto es sobre parejas crack, pero la verdad es que nada en ClassicaLoid parece crack. Ustedes me entienden.
> 
> Bąda fue una madre espléndida y merece que lo señalemos. Lástima que la haya hecho sufrir aquí; lo siento mucho, querida.

Todas sus plegarias eran en vano; cualquier intento de desaparecer el sentimiento era inútil. Sin importar lo que hiciera, Bąda no encontraba un alivio para su atribulado corazón.

Intentó disimularlo, pero cuando dejó de sonreír, cuando dejó de cantar, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo le sucedía. Primero su compañera idol, después su representante. La empresa completa comenzó a preocuparse de aquel cambio radical en su conducta.

Bąda agradeció que Tchaiko estuviera a su lado, aún sin necesidad de explicarle palabra alguna. Abrazándola en silencio durante las noches que no dejaba de llorar y a su lado durante los días de cálido sol que ella ya no sentía. Apreciaba el apoyo de su amiga, pero no quería hablarle de su pesar. No podría entender, no cuando sus vidas pasadas fueron tan diferentes.

Pero no podía esconder su dolor de Bach, pues él la conocía tan bien. Parte por parte, la conocía hasta el alma.

El gran hombre se sentó junto a ella en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que sus labios dejaron escapar sólo cuatro palabras.

— Yo también los recuerdo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Bąda comenzara a llorar por ellas, por sus tres niñas. Por haberlas dejado solas a tierna edad, por haberse perdido el resto de su jóvenes vidas. Por no haberles dado todo el cariño que deseaba, aún cuando la enfermedad fue la culpable de separarlas. La chica idol lloró por el dolor de renacer sin sus seres queridos, y sufrir la soledad de un hogar lejano que ya no existía. 

Refugiada en los brazos de Bach, dejo salir la pena y la frustración de no poder ver a sus hijas nunca más. 

_En el sueño recordó a la perfección sus ojos brillantes y sus risueñas sonrisas; las tres niñas que la escuchaban cantar con placer. Recordó sus besos, los bracitos de las tres pequeñas que la rodeaban en un emocionado abrazo. Recordó cuando jugaban juntas; las risas de las niñas era música para sus oídos, y su inspiración más grande. En el sueño ellas la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos y miedo en sus dulces rostros. Intentó estirar la mano y decirles que todo estaba bien, pero la oscuridad la consumió sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo._


End file.
